


The Awakening of an Empire

by swaggynatic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggynatic/pseuds/swaggynatic
Summary: "You only lost 1 out of your 62 colonies but you're wavering already? Get a grip! You're Great Britain! The world's largest empire!"In which Arthur Kirkland realizes his world doesn't solely revolve around that one country.((not that he's gonna fall out of love though))





	The Awakening of an Empire

_"You only lost 1 out of your 62 colonies but you're wavering already? Get a grip! You're Great Britain! The world's largest empire! How co-"_

_"Shut your mouth you barbaric woman, you bear no knowledge of what I've been through and of how important he was-!"_

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

"-to me!"

Arthur Kirkland was instantly greeted with a frosty breeze coming from the London rain. Even though it was chilly, he thanked the coldness for snapping him off an enigmatic dream. He shivered as he came to realize that his self-embroidered blankets are not to blame, but his opened window.

It was vague in his memory whether he forgot to close his window securely or possibly, and more acceptably, a ghost dropped over to terrorize his household.

_The latter, I choose the latter_ \--because yes, he'd rather be haunted by a grudging spirit than by the memories of a past he still longs for.

He stood up from his crimson bed and walked towards the window in a laggard gait, closing the window pane and double checking its sash lock for guaranteed safety.

A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as he gazed at his miniature Big Ben--it was already three in the morning; the devil's hour on top of that.

And my oh my, it certainly isn't ironic how devilish his dream was. Of what seemed to be a century or two from now and where the world was adorned with geometrically shaped structures of great height (disrespect to Victorian aesthetic)--which the people in that dream refer to as skyscraper--and he was no longer the empire he vowed to always be.

He might not admit it, but Arthur is aware that he is already falling apart--eversince the events in 1776 occured.

And it's been more than a century since then! It's May of the year 1892 and he wasted more than 100 years bailing out his tears and drama while being appeased by France.

Oh, how that bloody frog has the nerve to accompany him in his misery when he served as his former colony's primary ally in the revolution. 

_And their damned statue of liberty which is still a flashing landmark since it opened six years ago._

Arthur was awakened back to his quivering senses by flying mint bunny--his remaining piece of sanity--who cautiously wiped off the blood dripping from his nose using a towel.

Ah! He failed to mention, although everybody knows the predicament he's going through, that matters related to independence and especially _him_ makes the empire sick.

Adding more to the fuel is that two months from now comes the dreaded day--July 4.

"Then why do you always have to look forward to the fourth?"

Once again, he was brought back by flying mint bunny's innate ability to read him like an open book, ironic because Arthur has always been the bookworm.

"It's still early morn, mint. Let's not talk about such topics."

But that didn't stop the bunny, ". . . when you have the first of July to pay more awareness to."

_First of July . . ._

It deemed gradually to Arthur, but he fully recognized a specific occasion much faster than he can distuingish Matthew from Alfred.

He scarried quickly to his russet desk and searched thoroughly on each drawers--flying mint bunny was obliged to be in tow--and after a few seconds of rummaging, he drew out a dusty world map. He straightened out the sheets and tidied away any sight of dust, also making a mental note to ask his personal assistant for a new copy of a map.

Sitting down, he grabbed an empty cup and did not hesitate to place it on top of _that specific landmass_ as he calculated the days it will take for his journey. His heart has been longing for the ocean after a long time of secluding himself in his own chambers. It seems that his splendid isolation isn't splendid at all.

It has been years since he had last visited the _two_ , but with the biased upbringing and strict demeanor he held to them over the past few decades, he was sure that he will certainly not be welcomed.

But it will not hurt to atleast try and make an effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that there is only an implied relationship between Alfred and Arthur since everything else revolves around the underrated colonies, hence the summary.
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you ! =P
> 
> Before I forget, the first of July is Canada's Independence Day. And also Hong Kong's turnover .But! I'll explain everything else by the next chapter.
> 
> And please, mattie, aussie and zea deserves more love!!


End file.
